Finding You
by Taurus la Crazee
Summary: In a desparate attempt to control her powers, Raven runs away, never to return. Beast Boy discovers her secret, and goes on a journey to find her. It's better than it sounds. BBxRae Plus- if you are a BBRae shipper, read this. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

**I am in a depressed state right now. Flame me and suffer the consequences.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own them. Neither do you. **

The Beginning

The dark Azarathian stared out her bedroom window that overlooked the ocean's waters. Beyond the horizon, the sun was setting, leaving a sparkling shimmer over the sea. She sighed. Man she was gonna miss this. It wasn't that she really wanted to leave, it was her powers. Her cursed, evil, life controlling powers. God, she hated them.

But was she to go back to Azarath? Heck, no. Forcing her into being queen, they would. She would rather sell her soul to her father than go on ruling that putrid excuse for a planet.

It had once been beautiful- one of the most respected places in the universe. It had been inhabited by thousands, and adored by them as well. The streets were made of a smooth, pale, cobblestone that glistened against the morning sun as it reflected off the dew. The sky was a strong, hard, coral and the clouds were thick masses of purple fluff. At night, the main city was alive with people from all other intergalactic planets, including Earth, Tamaran, and Krypton. Each of the four moons that circled the ancient civilization shone brightly each night, casting eerie shadows here and there, but making it all the lovelier.

But the main reason all those people flocked to Azarath, the reason the planet was so legendary, was because of the freakishly large castle that sat directly south of the main city. Some said it was carved by angels, and some claim it to have fallen from the heavens. It was just that glorious. Made of copper and bronze, the majestic castle sat there in Azarath, housing the princess and her mother.

Queen Arella and her newborn daughter, Princess Raven, were perhaps even more famous than the planet itself. Arella was a fine ruler, and it was surprising to everyone that she was in fact an earthling. No one knew the reason how or why she became queen of their planet, and no one knew how she could take care of the entire planet _and_ a daughter.

Then again, Raven was no ordinary princess. The queen _and_ half the planet _and_ the royal court had witnessed Raven's flight, along with her display of dark magic one evening. A new law had been enforced, and Queen Arella had to take her newborn baby girl in to the Meeting House and explain the law to everyone there (What fun). A civilian had spoken something about Raven's father that had angered Arella, and of course had of course had no relationship to what they were even speaking about. The queen was forced to remain quiet, and not express her rage, but Raven had sensed her mother's anger in her aura. As if reacting to her mother's current emotion, the small infant conjured black magic from her very fingertips and knocked down the Meeting House, therefore ending the current conversation. If that was possible, the baby shocked every single person once more by levitating out of her mother's grasp to get a good look at her own destruction. As an effect, a terrified Arella grabbed (or tried to grab, anyway) for her daughter and broke off in a run for the castle.

There she explained to her three month old child why she was the way she was. "Why am I telling you this? You do not understand," she cried out in frustration. "Yes, mama," shrieked Raven. Arella slowly turned her head to the child, her expression a mixture of horror, confusion, and horror. It was _definitely_ not normal for a baby at the age of three months to speak. Raven crawled over to her mother and pulled on her skirt. Of course, the girl didn't have a wide vocabulary, and only spoke in shrieks. "You…?" the older woman whispered. Raven looked up at her astonished mother with large, purple orbs and nodded. "Oh…my…gosh…" murmured Arella. With that, the queen scooped her extraordinary baby girl and rushed out of the room, and towards the Station of the Royal Court. As you can imagine, the Court didn't believe Arella for a moment, and simply brushed the idea aside. Some of them even refused to accept the fact that the child had performed her first magic merely an hour ago. 'The woman's in shock because of this evening's ordeal. Imagining things. Preposterous.'

But Raven's first words and her magical display were to be the least of Arella's worries. Why? You'll find out soon enough.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That noise.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

There it was again. Nervously approaching the door, Queen Arella reached out to the doorknob and opened the door, to find a tall cloaked man standing there. Well, floating there, anyway. The man had no feet whatsoever.

"What do you want?" Arella asked cautiously. Her instincts told her that things were going to go downhill from here. "The child…" the man hissed, pointing to the girl in Arella's arms. Raven clung to her mother's waist and stared at the stranger in fear.

The strange man was cloaked in purple, and had a gravely voice that didn't seem human.

Didn't seem human… 

Those three words rang in the queen's ears as she slammed the door in the cloaked man's face. She sprinted down the hall with Raven in her arms, and praying to the Lord that _he_ wouldn't take her daughter away from her.

_Oh dear Lord,_

Whispered Arella.

_Please leave this child be. Let her live. Let her stay. In the name of the Holy Spirit, I beg of you…_

At that, the queen burst into her bedchamber and began frantically searching for a bag. After finally finding one under the bed (now how did that get there?), she began not filling it with just extra clothes and stuff, but many books. (Y'all probably know what type of book they are. I just won't say they're about magic because I'm religious. Christian.) "We've got to get out of here, Raven…" Arella muttered. With that, the woman scooped up her daughter and slipped out the window to her destination- the ground. Umm, yeah. She jumped from a three story building to the ground.

After that, all Raven's memories were a blur. She had just assumed that she was left with Azar, her mother left to go on rule Azarath, and her father caused some destruction.

Oh yeah sure. SOME destruction fits the description PERFECTLY. No. In reality, it was Raven's father who had murdered every resident in Azarath. Not one living soul. Arella, however, managed to escape, but she was killed as well for unknown reasons.

Raven never really knew her mother. Being separated at three months old wasn't something that many normal people had to endure, nor could they survive. But how did the dark princess? She didn't even know.

Sighing, the girl walked over to her stereo, which was blaring the song 'Tourniquet'. (Evanescence rocks!!!!!!!!)

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me Salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me Salvation._

She was going to miss the beautiful music as well. Reluctantly, she turned it off and grabbed her bag, which was covered in a soft, midnight blue fabric. "I hate my life." Raven said truthfully, and walked out of her room.


	2. I'm Not Coming Home

Chapter 2- I'm not Coming Home

The hallway was dead silent. Not a single person in sight. Perfect. 'This was going to be easier than I thought,' Raven thought. Oh yeah, that's what she thought until she got into the main room. "Morning, Raven…" said a small voice. The dark girl's eyes darted to the couch where she found a shirt-less Beast Boy sprawled out on the couch. "Morning," she said emotionlessly, and continued towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Out." That was the response. "Oh."

Silence. It was often like this. "Uhh, when will you be back?" Raven stopped in her tracks. She clutched her bag and squeezed her eyes shut. Why was this so difficult? "Never…" she responded, with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Oh…right…" Beast Boy responded, drifting into another deep sleep. Ha. He didn't even care!

Raven's hand was now on the metallic doorknob. She twisted it gently and opened the door, ready to exit. Then there came the shriek. "You're NEVER coming BACK?! You aren't serious! Please, tell me you're not serious!" It was Beast Boy's shriek. He was now fully awake, his emerald eyes wide, and his ears tilted up. Raven looked in his direction, tears threatening her lashes. "I'm serious. Goodbye," she said monotonously and walked out the door.

Beast Boy dashed at the door and burst outside, finding Raven walking towards the ocean. He began running towards her, but ended up tripping over a rock and stumbling over it, but ended up landing next to her foot. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her foot. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at the shape-shifter. "Don't leave," he mumbled, and gripped tighter. "Let go," came the answer. "No." he responded. Raven growled in her throat and tried to pry the green teen's grip. "Argh, come on Beast Boy! Let. Me. GO!" "NO! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE! YOU CAN'T." he yelled up to her. "I can, and I will," Raven responded, and melted into her bird form. "No," Beast Boy mumbled. But, to his luck, she merely teleported to a different area.

Then, her cloak spread behind her, she levitated an inch off the ground. "Azarath, Metrio- OOF!" her speech was knocked short by a force knocking her down onto the ground. At last, when she was able to catch her breath, she noticed that there was a green titan pinning her down. "Must you do this?" she asked emotionlessly. "Must you leave?" he asked, his voice high-pitched and almost girl like. "Why do you care?" Raven retorted. "Because I think I love you," answered the changeling. Then, he realized what he had just said. "Uh, heh…just kidding?" he said, with a cheesy smile on his face. Raven wasn't convinced. She stared at him with her eyes wide for what seemed like forever, and then spoke. "That just gives me all the more reason to leave." With that, she shoved the boy off of her and began chanting once again. "Azarath, Metrion…" "I am practically BEGGING you!" shouted the shape shifter. "Beast Boy, please don't make this harder than it already is," Raven pleaded. Her voice was cracked and painful, and her facial expression was a creased forehead and an imploring spark in her eyes. She wished more than anything to just get away from the truth. "Okay," Beast Boy said, blinking back several thousand tears. "Can you just tell me _why_ you have to go wherever you're going? Oh yeah…and where it is?" Raven sighed. "First of all," she started. "I have to go because…my powers, they…they are getting out of control and see, I uh…almost killed someone and I have to go get help. I know what you're about to say- 'we can help', but that's not the case. You guys _can't_ help me and _never will_ be able to help me. Second of all, I don't know where I'm going. I'll just try to hit every place I come to and try to find someone to alleviate me. I'm sorry…that's just the way it has to be." The girl shook her head and walked over to the water's edge once again. "Raven! Wait!" the changeling shouted. "_What?_" Raven asked. "Listen, I…I'll miss you. It just won't be the same around the tower, you know? With nobody to tell you you're an insensitive moron, it'll get kind of quiet. I'll miss it." Raven stared at the shape-shifter, her mouth hanging open. She had no idea he…_cared_…that much. Without warning, she ran over to the titan and embraced him in a tight hug, no longer holding back the tears she had meant to conceal. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as he started to sob as well. Beast Boy ran his fingers through the dark girl's soft, feathery hair and let his lips touch the end of her forehead. Reluctantly, Raven broke away from the embrace, running her hand down Beast Boy's damp cheek. She let it linger there for a moment, before turning around and flying off into the distance, never to be seen again

Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap. Review please.

Blanchie


	3. Is That Really How You Feel?

Is that Really How You Feel? 

Beast Boy watched his Raven fly off towards the sun until she was just a speck in the oblivion and shivered. The tears wouldn't seem to cease, and the changeling doubted they ever would. He had _loved_ her after all, with his heart and soul. No one would ever understand that. Sure, Robin and Starfire knew what it felt like (duh), but had they ever felt this kind of emotional pain? Robin- he had _watched_ his parents die. But Raven didn't die- she just went away. Left him.

Starfire, heck, BB didn't know what happened to her parents, but she was so cheery all the time with her happy-go-lucky attitude. Every single one of the titans had their emotional difficulties. But had they ever had someone leave you? Say goodbye and never know if they were to return? Don't think so. All right, enough of my blabbing, on with the sadness.

_ Beast Boy's POV _

I retreated sadly back into the tower, my head hanging low. I looked to the clock- 7:50 am. The others would be up soon. Then I would have to give them the whole shmeal of Raven's disappearance. I sighed, boredom and anguish dripping from my breath. Suddenly, I heard the squeak of circuits and the creak of machinery. Cyborg's up. And what would he ask? 'Hey man, where's Raven?' Same question every morning. It was obviously because he had a little crush on her. Wait; scratch that out- he had a HUGE crush on her. Heck, he had even made these 'plans' for Valentine's Day, which was coming up in like a month. Wouldn't he be disappointed? "Hey man, where's Raven?" What did I tell you? "No wait, she's meditating again…" he answered himself. "No," I croaked. "Alrightie, then she's in her room…" Idiot. He thought he knew everything about her and where she was at every given moment. "No." Cyborg gave me a look. "Okay, then _where_ is my Raven?" he asked. I clenched my teeth together tightly. "Look, I'll tell you as soon as you say she's _your_ Raven. She doesn't belong to you or anybody else!" "Sheesh, chill man! What are you? Her _boyfriend_? No no, wait…that's me!" Cyborg chuckled at the idea. This was getting out of hand. I stood up suddenly, and my fingers curled into fists. "You aren't her boyfriend, dude, so just lay off! And guess what? Raven's not here! She's somewhere else, flying somewhere to find out how to control her powers! And you wanna know something else you worthless piece of metallic crap? SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! EVER!" Whoa. Temper.

Cyborg looked at me in horror and amazement. He was amazed because I had screamed my lungs out. He was horrified because I had managed to call him a worthless piece of metallic crap. Or maybe it was because he didn't know that I knew such big words. Don't know which.

He set his face in his hands and just started repeating the same words over and over again. "Oh man…oh man…oh man…oh man…" What a nitwit. He's just accepting the fact that Raven's gone and won't _do_ anything about it. Oh and here's the worst part. After about fifteen minutes of muttering 'oh man,' he finally speaks up. And ya know what he says? "Well, least I still have Jinx." Ooh, that made me snap big time. "WHAT?" More screaming. It's a new record. "YOU WERE JUST _USING_ HER?! YOU ACTED LIKE YOU LOVED HER! LIKE YOU'D DO ANYTHING TO HELP HER! AND WHAT DO YOU SAY? 'WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE JINX.' WELL BE _HAPPY_ YOU HAVE JINX! CUZ YOU JUST LOST A FRIEND!"

Cyborg's face turned red. "You have no idea…" his voice quavered like a broken record. "…what mistake you just made," "Actually," I said with confidence. "I think you're the one who made the mistake." And with that, I ran to my room. And I didn't look back.

_ Cyborg's POV _

Freakin' little roach. He just thinks he can say whether I was using Raven or not? Ooh, well he'd better think again. The kid frickin spazzed out on me just because of one _tiny __little sentence._ Besides, he can't control my life. I can do whatever I dang well want, whether it's with women, or my car, or the team.

_ Beast Boy's POV _

I sat in my room with the dim lighting caressing my small silhouette. All the crappy junk that used to inhabit my room was picked up, which was weird because I was never much of a neat freak. Hugging my knees to my chest, I cried some more, shouted some more (mostly to my imaginary friend, Frank). At about ten thirty, I could tell that all of the other titans were awake, but I didn't go downstairs and fight with Cyborg over the meat and tofu issue. I wasn't going to come out of my room today. For Raven. And I wasn't going to eat all day. For Raven. I fished around in my closet for this two-year planner that I found on the street and never used, and marked the calendar next year for January 22. For Raven.

I don't know what time it was when Star pounded on my door, or when I fell asleep. She said she wished to speak to me about none other than Raven. "Sorry Star," I murmured, my voice barely a whisper. "I just need to stay in my room for a while." Which frankly, was the rest of the day. And all of the next day. And the next day. And the next day.

_ Raven's POV _

I groaned and peered around the crowd of people in front of me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten in line for the ferry. But did I trust my instincts? Nooooooooo. The person in front of me a huge, obese…thing…I had a hard time figuring out whether it was a man or a woman. Freaky. I groaned again.

Well, at least I wasn't noticeable. I had picked up a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a dark green tee shirt along with a dark blue hoodie from a thrift store on the other side of town, along with a few other things, and stuffed 'em in my bag. Then I had begun to wait in line for what would now be twenty minutes. I began sifting through my bag out of pure boredom, and found it- my Holy Bible. Big whoop if I'm Christian. So sue me. Loads of other people in this country love the Lord, why can't I? Just because I'm daughter of royalty doesn't mean I can't worship God. I began reading the book of Daniel when the obese person turned around and stared at me. I turned the other way and read, but I could still feel the person staring at me. "You read the bible?" The person asked. I still couldn't tell the person's gender. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?" I asked, my voice dripping with poison. That shut the thing up. It turned around just as the line began to move again. So much for reading.

It was only a matter of time before I was at the front of the line- most of the waiting was due to the obese person's fatness. "One ticket to uh…" I looked at the Destination Sign. "Watsontown, please." (Watsontown is my hometown. And it's snowing like, really hard right now. On the 22nd. Man, this is ironic.) The woman in the booth handed me a bright yellow ticket with the word Watsontown printed on it.

(I don't know why I did that. I just felt really…really…_bored_)

On the back of the ticket, it actually stated that the population, which was 4000. Small town. I didn't really get the right impression by the looks of the ticket- but I'd never know if I didn't try. I ran over to the boarding dock, and was about to get on the boat, but I then spotted a tiny calico-colored kitten walking limping along. She had these enormous green eyes that reminded me so much of Beast Boy and his 'face'. I missed him so much.

I looked at the kitten more closely and saw that she was a stray- and she was walking towards me. She rubbed up against my leg, and sent shivers down my spine. I looked to the ferry and saw that there was a 'No Animals' sign hanging from a post on the boarding dock, and began walking towards the boat. The kitten followed. I stopped. The kitten stopped. She looked at me with those green orbs, and I took pity. Rolling my eyes, I picked the kitten up and put her in my bag, hoping she wouldn't make any noise as I boarded the ferry to Watsontown.

The kitten part was dedicated to my own little kitten, Patches, who is now motherless…and…possible sister-less. (Sniff)

We will miss you 

Oreo

Smokey

Ruby


	4. Memory Lane

Memory Lane

_ Beast Boy's POV _

"BB?" asked a low, hard voice. I knew who it was. Cyborg the traitor. "What?" I asked, my voice cold as ice. "Let me in." "No." "Argh."

Then there was a lot of silence. "Listen, man, I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have done that. I'm probably part of the reason she left. You're right. I didn't really love her- it was just a really big crush." Talk about apology. "Thanks, dude," I said, not moving a muscle. I was tempted to get up and leave my room a few times, but there was a voice still lingering in my head. _For Raven…_

"Hey, do you wanna play Halo 2? I mean, you've been in you're room for…what's it been? Three days now?" "Five," I corrected him. "Five. Right," he muttered. "Uh, thanks, but I'll pass."

Cyborg then walked away from my door and I heard him clanking down the stairs. My room was at the very top of the tower, and the elevator didn't reach that high. Of course, I wasn't alone up here. My room was right across from Raven's. _Right across from Raven's._ Duh! Beast Boy, you IDIOT! I slapped myself across the face for my stupid-ness. I had always wanted to see what Raven's room really looked like, cause I had only seen a couple glimpses of it when I was sucked into her mirror.

I pushed my door slightly open and peered out to make sure no one else was coming upstairs, and slipped across the hall to the Ice Queen's room. Jiggling the doorknob, I found that it was locked. Typical.

One thing that people don't know about me is that I am smart- not book smart (except for the American Revolution) really, but street smart. Well, what do you expect? I mean, I've lived part of my whole_ life_ on the street. So…I picked the lock with a long string of wire. Simple, yet effective.

Raven's bedroom door sprang open, so I walked in and shut the door behind me, afterwards taking a good look around. Everything was black and blue and purple, and when I say everything, I mean _everything_. There were black curtains engulfing the windows, making sure no light was ever able to enter. No wonder she was so pale. Her dresser had a glossy black coating and the mirror on top looked almost new. On the dresser was her meditation hand-mirror. I made sure to stay far _far_ away from that. In the corner was a simple leather chest with a brass lock on it. I was too stupid at that time to know that it housed a book. And it wasn't any horror novel. It was Malchior's Book. The thing that I had been jealous of for so long in the past. I leaned over to open the chest, and as I did, a flash of black magic hurtled me backward onto Raven's bed. "What the-?" I muttered, standing up again. Then I realized the truth. It took me a while, but I caught on. Don't open the chest. I looked up and saw a CD player mounted on the wall. (If any of you have ever gone to the Super Wal-Mart in Buckhorn, there's this really cool CD player that has a three-slot player and when you press a button, it opens and closes, and the rim of it is blue. I like it) Like most things in the room, it was a dark color. Weird, I didn't know Raven listened to music. Sitting down on the bed, I saw that the canopy hanging above it was shaped like Raven's hood. More irony. The purple covers were very plushy and soft, and I didn't notice a CD case on the bed until my hand hit it. "EEE!" I yelped and jerked my hand away and stared at the uncomfortably hard spot. "Uh…CD?" I muttered and picked it up. _Evanescence_. This is what she listens to? No wonder she's so depressed. I turned the case around to look at the songs, but found a note instead. Addressed to _me_.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I suspected that you would try to come in here after I left, probably to find some answers. I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you for as long as I'm gone. And…I love you. I know that it seems weird for me- Raven – to love anyone, but it's true. I've felt so alone for so long, and then I met you. You filled this hole in my heart, and things couldn't get better. And then Terra came along. You fell in love with her almost instantly, and I was jealous. For that, I hated her, and I refused to believe she was worth trusting, because she was just so perfect. After she betrayed us, I felt so much sympathy towards you, and wished that Terra would return, just so I could see you happy again. A few months later, I met Malchior in that book (please don't look in the chest. However, knowing you, you probably already did. Oh well). This time, I could tell it was you that was jealous. He was just so perfect that you couldn't trust him. Then he betrayed me, and I was the one who felt the heart ache this time. I'm sorry I was so mean to you and I'm sorry that I hadn't admitted these things sooner. Maybe I would still be here._

_Raven_

_PS- Please listen to track 10 on this CD. Don't ask any questions- just do it._

My mouth was gaping and I could swear my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. She loved me. She really did. After that, I put the CD into Raven's disc player and pushed play, going to track ten. The song was called 'My Last Breath', and it brought tears to my eyes. I had never been so emotional. Not when Terra died, or when my parents left, or anything- I guess it was because I had been really attached to Raven, whether I liked it or not. Then I realized it- I might never get over this.

Hold on to me now 

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, ohh._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._

_I'll miss the winter. _

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there._

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._


	5. Meeting Jake

Meeting Jake 

_ Raven's POV _

"They call this travel?" I muttered, leaning against the seat. My hand lay on the bag next to me to keep the kitten, which I'd named Emerald, from letting out any commotion. "Mew…" she squeaked, her left ear peeking out from the folds of my hand. "Shh," I hissed, the ticket master coming down the row to collect my ticket. "Aren't you a little young to be riding the ferry alone?" asked the master, eyeing me suspiciously. I shook my head and handed him my ticket, now keeping my hand firmly on my bag. As if he hadn't seen any younger people riding the ferry alone. There's probably someone my age riding this thing as we speak.

As if in answer to my question, a tall, lanky boy, about seventeen or eighteen bounded onto the ferry. He had messy brown hair that fell over his green eyes, and as I could tell, a reckless attitude. He wore baggy black pants with skulls on the sides, a red tee shirt with the 'American Eagle' insignia on it, black sweat bands on his wrists, and really big black shoes with red shoe laces. I've got two words that pretty much sums this guy up- bad boy. And of course, there was only one seat left on the whole ferry, which was conveniently next to yours truly. I gave sigh of disgust, and moved my bag onto my lap. The kid flopped down on the metal seat with his black gym bag next to him, and handed his ticket to the ticket master. I turned to face the window and pulled my Bible out again and began reading once more, when this time I felt the kid's eyes on the back of my neck. I didn't need to turn around to know he was checking me out. _Teenagers._ Out of pure frustration, I whipped around and gave him a dangerous glare and my trademark 'what?' "Nothin,'" he said defensively, but continued to stare. Growling in my throat, I looked down at my bag and noticed Emerald's head peeking out. Biting my lip, I shoved it back in. "You know, you're not supposed to have animals on the boat," the kid said, wrinkling his nose. "Especially _cats_." "I wouldn't be talking," I said staring at his gym bag. "You've got a gun and a bottled shark with you. Am I any worse?" The kid looked at me in amazement. Obviously, he didn't understand that I could see right through stuff, mainly gym bags. "One, I'm allergic to cats, two, how'd you know that?" I scowled, not paying any attention to the second question. "Well I'm allergic to teenage Gothic wannabes with guns in their luggage. Is that good enough for you?" "Hey! I'm just saying you're not supposed to have animals on board!" the boy said back. "And I'm just saying that you aren't supposed to have _guns_ on board!" I retorted. "Well, you've certainly made your point."

We both shut up for a while. Fifteen minutes, to be sure. "Listen, uh, sorry about freaking out on you. I'm Jake," the kid said. He stuck out his hand to shake. I nodded and shook, but with my left hand. I could tell by his expression that he wanted to know my name, but I wasn't going to give out any personal information to this guy who I didn't comprehend. For all I knew, he could be a Teenage Serial Killer with that gun of his. "Uh, and your name is?" Jake asked, breaking the silence. No point in lying now. "Raven." And that was all I was saying, too. "You from Jump City?" he asked. Would this kid ever put a sock in it? "Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked. "All the girls around there look pretty much the same," Jake told me with a cocky grin. Idiot. I had to fight myself not to say it aloud. Instead, I came back with a snide remark. "What? You memorize a girl's looks from every town you visit?" Jake scoffed. "Ha. That's hysterical. You know, for a silent person, you're pretty funny." Funny? I've never been called funny before. Except for the remark about the aardvark. "Thanks," I said. "Welcome, Rae."

My mouth fell open in shock. No one had called me Rae since… "Beast Boy." Tears pricked my eyelashes. "What?" Jake asked in confusion. "What!" I wiped the tears away. "Nothing," I replied and turned away. "Oh yeah, something's wrong," said Jake, turning towards me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "No, I'm fine, seriously-" "Look, I know a problem when I see one." I turned around to face the teen. He had a worried look on his face, but I knew that he was flirting. In the caring kind of way. Hadn't enough guys done this already? Am I like a magnet for sympathetic freaks? Even so, I found myself, against Jake's chest, crying out my grief.

(I should just end it right here right now, but I'm too nice)

_ Jake's POV _

What did I do? Was it something I said? Why am I enjoying this? All I did was call her 'Rae' and she starts crying. Hold on…did I just think that I'm enjoying this? Apparently so. But I can't really blame myself. Awesome figure. Venomous attitude, but hey.

I leaned down and whispered reassurance into her ear, but I think that just made her more upset. I began to stroke her violet hair, which is a weird color, but still cool, and then I noticed her mumbling things. Her head was against my chest, so all I had to do was lean down to listen. _"Khal axer Metrion ni juou tsuyniklos," _she muttered. Same thing, over and over again. The crystal tears didn't seem to stop flowing, but she calmed down after about five minutes. She sat directly across from me, hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes red and puffy. "You okay?" I asked, kind of disappointed that she was leaning against her metal seat and not me. Raven nodded, and continued her silent crying. As soon as she did, the light bulb above us exploded, making it pitch dark out since it was six o'clock on a winter evening. Taking advantage of the sudden darkness, I scooted closer to her, if that was possible. My left hand snaked over to her shoulder and began moving up and down against her bone in a massaging motion. She tilted her head in protest as an effect, trying to get me to stop. Useless, as it commonly was. "What in the name of Azar are you doing?" she asked fiercely. "Massaging your shoulder. Is that bad?" I asked, reclining innocently. "Well, if you're trying to get me to pass out, it wouldn't too hard now. Pressure point…" she snapped. "Oops." That was all I could say…for now. I tilted my head in closer, allowing me to see her eyes much clearly now. They were violet as well, much like her hair. "You know," I whispered lightly in her ear. "You seem so alone and confined." I watched her body shudder, her skin rippling underneath her sweatshirt. "Because I am," she whispered back, leaning a couple centimeters away from me. "You don't have to be," I whispered more softly, this time, my lips nearly brushing against her ear as I spoke. Raven cocked an eyebrow, and looked over to me, so I took my chance. I took her cheek in one hand and brought her face to mine, smashing my lips onto hers. Her mouth dropped slightly in surprise, so I slipped my tongue inside. She sat frozen there for who knows how long, and then pulled away, disgust and horror crossing her face. I just smirked at her, knowing that I was oh-so triumphant. (I can't believe I just wrote that. Ew ew ew ew ew ew)

Raven's face flushed beet red, as all the light bulbs on the boat exploded. It was like, inanimate objects were responding to her emotions. It was then that I noticed we were pulling into the Watsontown Dock, so I grabbed my gym bag and waited to get off. Raven had her drawstring bag with her, and this time the kitten's head wasn't peeking out. How she had gotten it to keep a low profile, I would never know. I stepped out into the isle, and to my surprise, Raven shoved past me and to the front of the boat to get of. I followed her out, called her name, but she still wouldn't listen. She forced me to do this, I didn't want to, but I did- I ran up to her and grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt. "Hands off," she snarled and turned to face me. She had an ugly _ugly_ expression on her face, and believe me, I was stone cold scared. I took my hands off her hood. "You think…that just after a couple hours of knowing me, that you have a right to kiss me?" she asked coldly. "French you," I said matter-of-factly. Oops. Shouldn't have said that. The girl let out a raucous cry, her eyes turning from violet to blood red, and growing at least to twenty feet in height. I backed down, so petrified that I couldn't move. She moved in closer to me, her sweatshirt replaced by a long, midnight blue cloak. She had a murderous grin plastered across her face, and in a desperate attempt to save my own life, I pulled out the gun in my gym bag and shot at her. Nothing happened. I shot at her four more times. Nothing happened. I shot at her once more, and something happened. It was in the chest, Heaven forbid, and she doubled backwards, clutching it as blood poured out. But it wasn't red blood at all- it was _black_. "Demon blood," I murmured, backing away as she sat up. "You stay away," I said, my voice shaking. "I'm sorry," Raven whispered, as I ran as far away from her as I could get

Please review. It would make me happy and give me the confidence to write more.


	6. The News Bulletin

The News Bulletin 

_ Beast Boy's POV _

It was a typical Saturday afternoon. Robin was teaching Starfire about some tradition, I think Valentine's Day, and staring at her flirtatiously as usual. Cyborg was playing the living daylights out of Halo 2, and I just sat around doing nothing. I had decided to come out of my room for a while, though I'd usually end up going right back upstairs, or to Raven's room. I rubbed lightly at my arm, which was now almost completely covered in cuts. Luckily, no one had figured out my newfound hobby yet. They'd figure it out soon enough and take me somewhere for treatment, but personally I kind of rather die than be here with out Raven. She's been gone a full week now, and I miss her more than ever. I found myself listening to her Evanescence CD, and most of her music in general, which I'd found conveniently underneath her bed. I just sat watching Cyborg play Halo 2 for a full hour and a half, and after a while I got bored and started towards the giant metallic doors. I was just about to go outside when Robin called my name. "Beast Boy! Get over here!" he shouted. I ran over to the couch and Robin gestured to the TV, which was now rid of the video game and now switched to the news. "Look dude, I'm not really up to watching the news," I said in a bored tone. Oh good Lord, I starting to sound like Raven! "No, _look_!" Robin said again and gestured towards the screen. There was a caption underneath the reporter that read **'Monster in Watsontown?'**

I paid attention now. "We've had a report of a demon attack in Watsontown, California, and we've got a victim right here with us. Jake Summers was the victim in the attack today, Jake can you tell us what happened?" said the reporter. The camera was directed now at a young teen, seventeen or eighteen. He had messy brown hair that fell over his green eyes, and as I could tell, a reckless attitude. He wore baggy black pants with skulls on the sides, a red tee shirt with the 'American Eagle' insignia on it, black sweat bands on his wrists, and really big black shoes with red shoe laces. I've got two words that pretty much sums this guy up- bad boy. (Wow. He thinks like her, too)

"Well, see I made friends with this girl on the boat on the way over here, her name was Raven, and she was awesome. So I get off the boat and she walks away, I run up to her and she turns around and gets these red eyes and grows like twenty feet taller." He seemed to stutter a lot, and that told me he left some parts out. Just by the looks, I could tell he had done something to Raven to make her that angry. I reminded myself to put this guy on my 'Track down and cause bodily pain' list.

"Well, thank you Jake, can you give us a description of Raven and where she was headed?" asked the reporter. "Well, okay. She had curved purple hair and purple eyes, and there was this gemstone on her forehead. She spoke in monotone most of the time, and she hates being called Rae, remember that. She was wearing…uh…a dark blue hoodie and uh, blue jeans, or something, and she had a cat with her." A cat? No, that can't be her. Unless it was a Gothic cat. "And she was heading towards SHHHHHHHHHHSKJHSHHHHHIE!" NO! The TV zoned out! He was just about to say where she was going. "Stupid TV! Why don't we have a better system?" Did I just say that? "B, remember that time when you put tofu in her tea for April Fool's Day?" asked Cyborg. "Uh, yeah? So?" Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "Umm,"

_ Flashback _

"Here Raven." Beast Boy hands her the cup of tea. "Uh, what's this?" Raven asks. "It's tea. You know? Herbal tea?" Raven looks at him quizzically. "Um, thanks? I'm not really good at thank you's, so, you know…" "Yeah, I get it," says BB, now wishing that he didn't put tofu in Raven's tea. Raven is now drinking the tea…what will happen? Oh I'm too afraid to watch…cease the madness…STOP THE WORLD I WANNA GET OFF! Oh right…back to the story.

Ahem, Raven takes a sip of the tea, and then her face goes all green and stuff, cuz there is now a chunk of that vegan crap in her throat. And by the way, she knows its tofu. She then swallows it, with much difficulty, might I add. Her pupils then shrank to a very tiny size, and her eyes were surrounded with black magic. Her hair began to swirl around her face, and suddenly, a deafening BANG rang throughout the tower, and everyone could have sworn it was a gunshot. Vases cracked, frames broke, and no one knew it, but the cable antenna had also perished as well. Sadly, Cyborg was the only one who had found out about this fact, and had forgotten to tell the others. On accident, of course.

_ End Flashback _

"Why didn't you tell us, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!" I screamed. My throat was burnt raw from screaming so much. "You were the one who _gave_ her the tea, you impish green elf!" "Friends! Please stop this yelling. No good can come to it," said Starfire, clasping her hands to her chest. The two titans' heads turned slowly towards the naïve Tamaranian. "Shut up Starfire," growled Cyborg. "You think you can just end these arguments with your alien ways. But guess what? This isn't TV where everything's gonna be alright no matter what. This is REAL LIFE! Nothing in REAL LIFE can be solved THAT WAY!" Starfire's eyes filled with tears, while her mouth hung open in shock. Robin's brow creased in anger and his teeth clenched together like a mad bull. "Don't you _dare _talk to her like that," he snarled, his voice quavering with rage. "Protecting your girlfriend isn't going to work now Robin," I answered. "because in case you haven't noticed, WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!"

Robin's face turned a reddish-purple, and you could swear there was steam coming out of his nostrils. "FOR YOUR FREAKING INFORMATION, I KNOW WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M NOT AWARE OF THE PROBLEM!" he screamed, saliva spurting from his mouth. "WELL YOU CERTAINLY DROP A LOT OF HINTS!" Cyborg screamed back. Starfire had exited the room beforehand, and I was ready to do the same.

"ABOUT WHAT?"

"ABOUT NOT KNOWING WHAT THE FRICKS GOING ON HERE!"

"WHAT? YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT FINDING OUR FRIEND!"

"SUUUUUUUUURE. YOU'RE MORE ACTIVE ON FINDING SLADE THAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" Man, Cyborg sure could scream. Not that it was his fault. He was losing Stink City, New Jersey on Halo, and I recognized this as his own demented way of taking out his rage. But honestly, did he have to make us all suffer? Sometimes, he makes me feel guilty about finding the girl I love.

The screaming went on for at least twenty more minutes, and I had no idea whatsoever who had won the Battle of Vocals. Personally, I didn't really want or need to find out- my mind was elsewhere. This time, I was reading a book. And the audience goes 'GASP!' Not just any book though, Raven's Journal. Normally, I would use this opportunity to get some juicy information. This time, it was to figure out where she would have gone. I half expected her to go to Azarath, but one recent entry that I had read told me otherwise.

_December 18th, 2004_

_Dear Journal,_

_These powers are getting harder and harder to control. I've done a record six hours of meditating, and tried to find something, anything to restrain them, but nothing's worked. Yet. I finally decided to run away and try to find some help. I can't go back to Azarath, after what's happened in my past, and the titans won't be able to help. I remember Beast Boy telling me that his door was always open, whenever I needed help. But he'd never believe me, or would he'd never be able to help me. He'd just shun me away like all the others. There's been this strange emotion roaming around inside me, and I can't come face to face with it or determine what it is. My stupid mirror stopped working at least a week ago after a conflict with my father. Why couldn't my mother have just killed me while she had the chance? Maybe I wouldn't be suffering right now, or making any one else suffer as well. I feel like a burden upon my friends, like they always have to be careful around me and have to respect my privacy, and the whole nine yards. And trust me, suicide doesn't work- I've tried. Many times I've tried to end my curse of a life, and all those times I've failed. I remember three weeks ago when I had tried to jump off a bridge, and that didn't work. I remember when I was scorching myself, and that didn't work. Even cutting wouldn't satisfy me. I've always had some backup to keep me from getting harmed. _

_Goodbye forever, _

_Raven_

I blinked many times and then reread the entry at least five more times. She had just wanted to die. All those times we had found her near demise, she had deliberately done this. I just sat there in my Raven's room, and eventually cried myself to sleep.

I hoped you all liked it. I've been having a problem making my chapters longer, and I've been having cases of writer's block. Oh yeah, and I was kicked off the Internet for an entire week, so sorry I haven't been updating much.

Ooh! Also, we've learning about Greek mythology in school, and there were these beings called the TWELVE Titans. They were giants, and they were really mean, and they kicked the gods and goddesses off Mount Olympus. And there was a titan called Atlas! Ha ha, funny. And did you know that cereal is a Greek word too? It comes from Ceres, the goddess of grain.

And just another tid bit of info, Malchior (or Melchior) is the name of one of the wise men that visited baby Jesus. In case y'all are wondering, the other two wise men were Balthassar, and Casper ( or Caspar)


	7. From One Town to Another

From One Town to Another 

_ Raven's POV _

Well, let's see- I've been to four other towns and counting since the rage incident. I still have nightmares about what Jake could have done to me had I stayed with him. That gun of his makes me suspicious, especially since he even shot me a couple times. I wasn't hurt at all, but I have three bullet scars on my shoulders and chest.

Ah, let me think- I would be in… Skyhark, if I'm not mistaken. Or maybe it was Brimway, I don't know. This place has seen better days, I can tell- must have been a war here, or something. This town was recommended to me by one of the elders in another place, so obviously I took their advice, seeing that I need as much help as I can get. "'Scuse me, are you lookin' for som'n?" asked a voice that sounded strangely like an African-American's. "Yeah," I said, turning around. Indeed, it was an African-American, dressed in a pure white robe. "I'm looking for Jezzelle Medina? The healer?" The Afro-American smiled. "Oh, that would be me," she said. "No, seriously, you're the healer?" I asked, totally unconvinced. "Yes, I am. Hard to believe, eh? Wait a minute, you's an Azarathian, right?" she responded. I nodded. "Ah, child. I see. You the Daughter of Trigon, right?" I nodded again. This was getting freaky. She could be one of Trigon's minions. "Mmm," she muttered, bobbing her head. "I heard about you. The one who had the trouble controlling her powers? Yeah, Rorek told me all about you." Rorek! How did she know about him? How did he know about me? "You look disturbed, you alright child?" Jezzelle asked. "I am disturbed," I muttered, and unzipped my bag slightly, letting Emerald have some air. She mewed, and stared at Jezzelle, her large green eyes bright.

"Come on, I'll take you to the tent. I'll explain everything," the healer said, and led me to her tent.

"See, I learned about you about five months ago by my cousin, Rorek. Twice removed." "But how did Rorek know me? Malchior was the one who betrayed me." I said. "Those two, it's complicated. After Rorek had slain Malchior, there was an inscription inside the book. It said about a beautiful Azarathian of royalty that would one day release him. Of course, that was you. Rorek sped ahead into the future to see how this would turn out, but he was in spirit form, so no one would see him. And, as inscribed, Malchior betrayed you." That memory always brings back a cold, icy heartache. "I still can't believe he lied to me," I muttered, hot tears blurring my vision. Behind Jezzelle's head, a vase exploded. "And that's why you're here, right?" she asked, jabbing her thumb at the broken vase. I nodded. The healer shrugged and pointed her hands at the shards of pottery, and it came back together, just like that. "How did you do that?" I asked, dumbfounded. Normally, I could detect the magic in a person's spirit, but I saw nothing in Jezzelle's, even though she is a healer. "I'm a squib, child," Jezzelle told me, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "A…a squib?" I stuttered. "I didn't know they _existed_ anymore!" My expression must have been pretty laughable, because the healer snorted and started to giggle. "Oh, they exist all right. Maybe not in this dimension anymore, but they exist," she told me. Alright, enough chit chat, we've got work to do. "Could you teach me how to control my powers?" I asked. Jezzelle stopped laughing. "Of course. But first- have you ever hurt anyone with your gift?" I nodded. "Yes, I have. One incident was very recently, I attacked this guy who I sat with on the ferry to get to another town. I also nearly killed one of the villains that my…team…and I were trying to stop." It made me flinch to mention the team. It always brought back the look of horror on Beast Boy's face when I told him that I was leaving. Gawd, I miss him. Why couldn't I have taken him with me?

Jezzelle nodded her head and rubbed her chin, apparently deep in concentration. "Aye. That explains many things, child. I understand that Malchior was teaching you dark magic?" _Or is it simply misunderstood…like us…_

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. I hated reliving these memories. Especially Malchior. He took my heart and shattered it. Shattered it into little…tiny…pieces. "Then I am going to teach you light magic. It is easier to learn, and more effective. But first…" The healer paused. "Will you promise to do everything I say, even when it seems impossible?" "Even the impossible can be accomplished," I said confidently. "Alright. Let's get started."

So my training began.

_ Back at the Tower- BB's POV _

My room was showered in complete darkness for the moment, aside from the tiny desk lap overlooking my computer. I was on the Internet…four hours straight to be exact. I was tracking Raven- it was the only constructive thing I could do right now. I mean, sitting around and bawling your eyes out isn't going to bring anyone back. It probably just drives everyone else away. So, it's like 1:00am, and I sitting here on this website they put up just to catch Raven. I guess they figure if we can't, they will. It was getting annoying to read that they weren't sure where she was now, but they were very close to finding her, and blah blah blah. After about another two long, grueling hours of searching, I finally found a map of where she had been. I practically jumped out of my chair in triumph, and I would've ran screaming down the halls if the others were awake. But they weren't, so I had to tip toe ever-so-quietly down the hall and to the printing labs. As I began my prowling, I came across Starfire's room, and to my surprise, her bedroom door was tilted open. I could hear her voice creeping through the door, and what I heard almost made me die laughing. "Oh, yes Robin…I will marry you…yes…" HA! Oh, I wish I had a tape recorder, 'cause that was PURE GOLD I TELL YOU! Ahhhhhhh. Okay, back to business.

I kept having spaz attacks as I walked to the Printing Labs because of her little self-conversation. It was hilarious, seriously, but if my stupid mouth wouldn't shut the freak up, then I'd die…

Alright, so it took me twenty minutes to get down there and back. It's not my fault my mouth won't be quiet. It's like I have no control whatsoever, and it is scaring me. Luckily, I DID in fact get the map, and I was going to look at it to see where to start, but I fell asleep just as I sat on my bed.

_ Beast Boy's Dream _

Lightning flashed fiercely above my head and the booming thunder crackled in my ears. The trees around me swayed in an odd fashion, like there was another storm approaching. The piercing rain had soaked through my uniform, and it made me shiver like a dog (more irony). There was a single road to my right; there was a bus coming one way and a rig coming another. The driver of the rig was drunk, swerving the truck like a psychotic moron. The two vehicles were coming straight at each other. The driver of the bus was trying to stay in focus, but it was too late. There was a great explosion, a blood-curling scream, and…black magic! I tried to yell out, but no sound would exit my mouth. I ran over to the wreckage and searched desperately for the source of the magic- my Raven. I finally found her, after minutes of searching, but there was blood engulfing her entire body, and a white aura surrounding her. I tried to feel for a pulse, hoping she was alive, but she was not…

_ Ending the Dream _

My own scream rippled through the air as I sat up, an thin layer of icy sweat coating my body. I looked over to my clock to see what time it was- 7:00am. None of the other titans would be up at this time, which gave me enough time to pack and head out before anyone noticed. They would come looking for me, no doubt, but I wouldn't come back until I found Raven, and that was a promise I was going to keep.

I got out a big blue Adidas gym bag and put all my stuff inside- extra uniforms, Raven's journal, some pictures of all of the titans (mainly Raven, haha), and any other things I would need. After that, I walked to the door of Titans' Tower, and left on my journey to find Raven.


	8. The Training Session

Okay, before I start, did anyone else besides me see the previews for the new eppie? When it's Rae's birthday and destroys everything? Cause, it was SO TOTALLY AWESOME! I was like 'OMG OMG OMG,' and everyone else was all 'Whatever,' It was so COOL! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it's called 'Birthmark,' or something along those lines. Well, enjoy!   
The Training Session 

"Wonderful, Raven, now channel your energy! Let the power course throughout your entire body!" commanded Jezzelle, smiling in admiration as her young pupil summoned her true soul self. Raven grip her fists tightly together and squeezed her eyes shut, her mind throbbing in concentration. She waited for a few seconds before thrusting her hands skyward, therefore taking the energy with it. The black mass of power molded into a beautiful ebony-colored bird, it's wings spreading out around itself. Raven nodded triumphantly, a ghost of a smile playing across her lips.

Pushing her hood down, Raven let the cool breeze gently blow across her pale cheeks and hair. She had changed back into her regular costume, because not only was it easier to move around in a leotard, the black rubies embedded into her belt multiplied her strength drastically.

As Raven's soul bird faded away into the air, Jezzelle walked towards the girl proudly. "That was beautiful," she complimented, making Raven blush. "I can see that you can handle your powers wonderfully, but it's the emotion part that makes it a problem, correct?"

Raven nodded, her eyes closed. If she was going to have to show some emotion for the next part of her training, there would be trouble. "Alright. Now as you know, every person feels diversely. They have unique emotion responses, and they have different emotions that are particularly strong." Raven nodded again. "Now tell me- what are your two strongest emotions?" Two strongest emotions? "Rage, of course, and uh…" Raven thought for a moment. "Love…" she said absent-mindedly. Jezzelle raised her eyebrows. "Love?" she asked, and eyed the girl questioningly. Raven nodded yet again, biting her lip as if she hadn't meant to say that. "Well, okay…" the healer responded, almost unsure about the Azarathian's choice. She walked into her tent for a moment and returned with a large black cauldron. "We're making a potion?" Raven asked and quirked an eyebrow. "Sort of," Jezzelle mumbled, and set the cauldron down. Raven peered inside and found that there was a strange, creamy liquid swirling around inside. She scrunched up her nose due to the sickening smell emitting from it.

Jezzelle snorted at Raven's disgusted expression. "Why it smells the way it does, I'll never find out," she said, and motioned for Raven to come next to her. "This is a Memory Pot," the healer explained (Sorry if the name of the 'pot' sucks, but I could think of nothing else). "If used the correct way, it will show all of you memories in visual form. Through your eyes- how they happened." Raven reached in to touch the liquid, which continued to brew inside the memory pot. It quivered at Raven's delicate touch, the elixir rippling along the cauldron's rim. "How do I use it?" Raven asked. Jezzelle rubbed her temples trying to remember. "You…put your hand on your forehead and summon the energy, just as we practiced, and a white thread should come out of your gemstone there," she said. 'My memories,' thought Raven. "You then set the thread into the pot and, like I said, will show your memories in visual form. What I forgot to say was that you'll be an empty shell the moment your memories sink in,"

Raven did just that. After a moment, there was a shimmering thread sitting in the palm of her hand. She dropped it delicately into the Memory Pot, watching it float down to the bottom. Then with no warning, she blacked out completely.

Jezzelle watched her pupil's progress, and waited for her to faint. She didn't have to wait long- without a moment's hesitation, Raven's eyes went blank and her body relaxed.

Now things would get interesting. Walking over to the Memory Pot, Jezzelle watched Raven's memories swirling around in the cauldron, until they stopped at one particular scene. It was where she was leaving her team- the team she had mentioned once before, but had never breathed a word about since then.

Raven was looking towards the horizon, ready to take flight. Her midnight blue cloak was spread out around her arms, making her look serious and dangerous. That was when Jezzelle noticed a green boy crouched down a few feet away from Raven. He was in the pouncing position, his ears pinned back and his legs down low. Raven was muttering something, her magic words no doubt, and she almost took off into the dawn, when the strange green boy sprang from his place and tackled the Azarathian. The two tumbled down a small hill, and in the end the green one was pinning her down. He was so close to her face that it almost looked like he was literally on top of her. The two teens had a brief conversation that lasted only seconds, before Raven shoved the boy off of her and took off into the sky. She couldn't see properly, due to the wild tears that were clouding her vision.

Jezzelle stared wide-eyed at the seen, her mouth hanging open. Was this why she had chosen love?

Suddenly, the memories rewound for a while, stopping at a painful point.

The scene was almost pitch black, except for the brief moonlight shining into a dark room. In the middle sat a violet-haired girl clutching a creamy covered book. "I only wish I had someone to talk to. Someone…more like me…" the girl whispered. "There is…" a voice hissed. The girl's eyes widened in horror, throwing the book to the ground and backing up. The scene fast-forwarded to a part where the violet-haired girl was in the middle of a circle, pouring rare ingredients into a ceramic bowl. She stretched her arms out to reach another ingredient, looking up and speaking to the book, which was turned to a torn page with half of a man's face on it. The memory then blipped forward to where the girl was reading all sorts of books, a man made of paper walking up behind her. Then, the memory blipped forward once more to the girl chanting a spell, the paper man turning into an enormous purple dragon.

The Memory Pot then showed Jezzelle several more scenes (A/N: Including 'The Beast Within,' 'Nevermore,' 'Bunny Raven,' 'Episode 3-4,' where she freaks out on Jake, some scenes from her past, etc.), every one leaving Jezzelle in a state of shock. This girl had been through so much- no wonder she needed help.

After that riveting experience, Jezzelle stuck her hand out over the cauldron as the white thread floated to her. Catching the thread o' memories, Jezzelle dropped it onto Raven's head, which soaked back into her brain. After about a minute or two, Raven's staring eyes reclaimed their normal amethyst ones, and her body tensed up once more. "What did you see?" she asked sharply, turning to Jezzelle in anger and eagerness. "Who is that green boy that is in most of your memories, child?" the healer asked, totally ignoring her neophyte's comment. Raven seized up to an abnormal height, (don't worry, she's not going Trigon) and there was a small flicker of crimson in her eyes. "What…did…you…see?" she asked slowly. "Who's that green boy?" asked Jezzelle. "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." The healer folded her arms stubbornly across her chest. The Azarathian calmed down and went back to normal. "His name's Beast Boy, and he's a shape-shifter. He's on the team that I used to be on, and is…" Raven paused. "My best friend." Jezzelle raised her eyebrows. "You loved him, didn't you," she said sympathetically. Raven bit her lip and nodded. There was a long silence between the two. "Now what did you see?" Raven asked. "Well," the healer started. "First it was you leaving your team. This 'Beast Boy' was out there and begged you not to go, but you did. Without any emotion whatsoever." "It's too dangerous," Raven whispered. "As I have witnessed. There was also parts about you and a wizard- Malchior, no doubt, the treacherous snake. There were parts about your rage, about your team and your experiences, and I enjoyed the bunny one. You look good as a rabbit." Jezzelle laughed in spite of the memory. Raven silently fumed. 'If I ever go back home, I'm going to kill Mumbo like there's no tomorrow,' she thought.

"Now, I thought of a small exercise with your memories that we can use to keep things from blowing up. We can start now if you want," Raven nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm going to replay a memory, and you can show emotion. All you have to do is follow my instructions, and try not to pay attention to your emotions. 'Kay?" Raven nodded again. She wasn't in the mood for talking. "Now, watch a memory."

Oh, happy day, it was the memory of leaving the titans. Raven's memory was zoomed out a little, so she could see all around her. In watching this, she felt hot, stinging tears prick her eyelashes. 'Hold them back…' said her mind. 'Hold them…wait! She said I could feel emotion! Duh!' And so the tears went. The crystal droplets ran down Raven's pale cheeks, soaking her face. She felt the wind behind her gaining speed and felt something lift off the ground. "LET YOUR EMOTION GO! FEEL THE FREEDOM OF…FEELING!" Jezzelle was screaming. Raven didn't have to hear twice. She let the tears flow with all of her might, and let out a scream of agony, releasing all the pain she had felt so long into all that she had freed.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. The whole place was ruins- nothing stood standing except Jezzelle's tent. The healer was no where to be found, so Raven started crying once more, this time in defeat. She had killed Jezzelle Medina- she was sure of it. One more person that she drove away. Maybe she should just end her life hear and now. No one else would have to pay for her curse. But just as she started to leave, she heard a familiar voice. "Woo! Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' 'bout!" shouted an Afro-American. Raven turned around, and there was Jezzelle. Her white robes were covered in soot and dirt, but she was undamaged, for the most part. Her face was a usual smile instead of the glare that the Azarathian would have expected. "Umm, oops…" Raven muttered. It took her a moment to realize how bad the destruction really was. Jezzelle snorted in response. "HA! You think this is bad? This is good! You let out your emotions- there's nothing bottling you up or making you suppress anything." Raven's eyes lit up with hope. "You mean…I can feel?" she asked. "Of course child, everyone can feel. Just difficult for you. But I'll tell you now- you will never be free of your father's curse unless you literally _kill_ him. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he's immortal cause he's-" "I know." Raven said flatly. "Right." Jezzelle responded, putting her hand on her chin. "We'll do this exercise everyday to get you all cleared out. Then tomorrow I'll teach you how to feel but not annihilate everything in your path." "How long will this take?" Raven wanted to know. "Only time will tell, baby," Jezzelle said. "Only time will tell."

Review please.


	9. It's Been Three Years Since She Left Me

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans or Greek Mythology. (Mythology rocks!)   
It's Been Three Years Since She Left Me 

_ Beast Boy's POV _

The fall breeze rippled through my green hair as I started the engine on my motorcycle. The black machine in front of me roared to life, exhaust wheezing out of the muffler in short grey puffs. Two other motorcycles started along with mine, both of them being blue. The bikes belonged to my two best friends who I'd met on my search for Raven. They were golden-haired ferternal twins named Apollo and Artemis. They were both born in Greece, but moved to the U.S after enemy soldiers killed their parents. I never knew much about the Greeks, so I was surprised when they told me they were named after a god and goddess.

"Artemis was the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting, and Apollo was her twin brother, god of the sun and music," Artemis had told me. It was an interesting History lesson, but I had to get on the road. I then told the Greek twins that I had to go, and told them the whole story of Raven and my journey to find her. It was then that they decided to help me, because they knew most of the area like the back of their hands.

There was a story behind me meeting the twins. The day I set out to find Raven, I came to the loading dock at the ferry headed to Watsontown. The ferry was elsewhere and wouldn't be back for a while, so I could either take a bunch of trips around all of New York to get to Watsontown, or I could wait for a month for the regular ferry to come back. I decided on the multiple trips thing. The funny part about it is that it took me five weeks to get to my destination. If I had simply waited, I could have gotten to Watsontown in a shorter amount of time. But did I wait? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

After I got to the town, I headed towards Brimstone, but met the guy who made Raven angry along the way. Jake…yeah…that's what they called him. I pretended to be another one of those 'gangsta' people who wandered the streets and stuff, and he gave me the entire story of him and Raven. I remember my fists shaking with rage as he told me the tragic story, and then when he got to the part where he practically made out with her (drama teen), I really lost it.

I fought with all my might to bring this guy all the pain and suffering he deserved, and I almost killed him, too. I would have succeeded, if I wasn't arrested and sent to Juvenile Detention for a year.

I eventually learned that Jake was having some trouble re-adapting to life since the attack of the revengeful beast man. That day, I was laughing maniacally because of my evil deed. Then, because the officials at Juvenile Hall learned my secret, I was sentenced to another six months in that wretched place. Then, I got out again, searched around for a way to get to Brimstone (I had no money, so I had to work), got there, and met the twins. Of course I had to get more money to buy the motorcycle, so that took even more time. As you can see, I was really off schedule.

Over time, I got buffer and full of muscle (Remember Betrayal? He looks like that, except his voice is lower and he's a little toned down). This was the worst time to be a chick magnet, considering I had places to go and the girls are all "Ahhhhhhhhhh," and then they faint. Normally, I would have enjoyed that. But now? Nope.

So here we were, in the town of Brimstone, ready to go north to who knows wherever.

Apollo and I mounted our motorcycles, and waited for Artemis who was coming out of a store carrying a romance novel. She kind of reminded me of Raven sometimes, because she liked to read and was extremely smart. But then again, she kind of freaked me out. Out of her and Apollo, she was the one who watched her parents die, who the soldiers were, and all that good stuff. She would often zone out and recite a painful memory, and then black out. According to Apollo, her life was quite different from his. "Sparta's a war-filled place. Always has been, and always will be," said Apollo.

I sighed as Artemis climbed onto her motorcycle and tucked the book safely into her backpack. "Well, let's go. If we aren't going to find your girlfriend, who is?" she said. I didn't say anything. I rarely did. I would crack a few crappy jokes every now and then, or answer questions and stuff, but other than that, I wouldn't talk.

Apollo gave me a look that totally screamed I-can't-believe-you're-letting-my-bratty-sister-saying-you-have-a-girlfriend. I shrugged and killed the power, racing off into the sunset followed by my friends.

Now you know where I'm going, let me tell you a bit about the twins-

Artemis, like I said before has golden hair, like her brother. Her eyes are a strange combination of dark brown and light blue, and her skin in pretty dark for a white person. She has to wear contacts and lives with her Aunt and Uncle in New York City. Artemis has that womanly shape about her, but always wears sweats and a tee shirt. Nothing revealing, thankfully. She loves to read, but she hasn't broken Raven's record yet. I doubt she ever will. Like myself, she rarely speaks unless it's to answer questions or crack a joke. Unlike myself, her jokes are really good and can actually make a person laugh. Either that, or I'll just laugh at anything.

Apollo has ocean-colored eyes, and is a bit dim-witted. Artemis frequently cuts in to help finish his sentences. I never understood how they did that. Guess it's a twin thing. Apollo's like a jock, with all the muscles and everything, and was a pro football player before he dropped out of school. Artemis never forgave him for that. He loves to talk, and he will not shut up. It's kind of funny, he being a motor mouth and all, but sometimes not knowing what the heck he's talking about. He has to live with his Aunt and Uncle in Manhattan, but went to the same school as Artemis. I don't know why they weren't put together. It must have been in their parents' will.

Well, it had been a couple hours since we had left Brimstone, and Artemis was in front of me, leading the way. She often liked to be in the lead. She popped a wheelie that lasted like five seconds, and then gained more speed and shot out of sight. As always, she came back. _Show off,_ I thought. Slowing down for a moment, the girl let Apollo take the lead for a while, often hanging back to do simple little ticks for her own amusement. Finally, Apollo hung back to tell his sister to quit fooling around, because we were approaching a mountain pass that was filled with all kinds of thing that you do not want to run into when you're on a mechanical contraption. Artemis shrugged off the idea, and continued to fool around. She may have been born first, but I have always thought that she was extremely immature, despite the fact that she's brilliant and that she's still in school.

Moments later, Apollo and I approached the peak of the mountain pass. He and I slowed our bikes and eased our way around the peak. It was lined with sharp, jagged stones, and there was a gap in the middle where you could easily fall down and never be heard from again. We both paused and waited for Artemis to come around the peak. "Are you sure she'll be okay? Artemis seems kind of reckless today," I told Apollo. "Let's hope so," he responded, not trusting his sister's capability. Soon, we could hear the faint rumble of the Greek one's motorcycle coming through the pass. I could make out the clouds of dust coming from behind her muffler, and my eyes widened in horror. "Apollo, she's not gonna make it over the peak! She is going way too fast!" I yelled. Apollo's mouth was agape and his pupils were the size of ants. He cranked up the gas on his bike and rode up the peak to make sure Artemis wouldn't hurt herself. I started to journey up the peak as well, but just as I got up there, I watched in terror as Artemis crashed into a wall of jagged stones. Her scream of agony echoed through the entire mountain, and her whole body went limp. "ARTEMIS!" Apollo screamed, throwing his motorcycle down and sprinting down to his sister on foot. He ran as fast as his bulky legs could take him, and scooped the tiny Artemis into his arms. Her whole chest was covered in bright red blood, and her legs were twisted in very strange patterns. Artemis's eyes were flickering for a moment, and her mouth curved into a small smile as a droplet of blood escaped from her mouth. She managed to raise her hand, and her fingers curved into a thumb's up sign. Then, her eyes closed, and she died.

Apollo couldn't pay for a funeral, and we were too far out in the country to get contact with anybody. With no words escaping from his mouth, he used his hands to dig a ditch for her body. The ground was still moist from the previous night's rain, so it was an easy but messy job.

After Artemis's body was buried, Apollo found two stray pieces of bark and twisted them together with some thin reeds to make a cross. He laid it down delicately atop her grave, along with the romance novel that she had never read. Silent tears poured down Apollo's cheeks as he bit his lip, backing away from the grave. I was crying to, because I had just lost another friend. What's it been now? My parents, Terra, Raven, and now Artemis. That makes five. Why are they almost all girls except for my dad? Wait a minute, Raven isn't dead. Or is she? That made me think.

Apollo shook his head in defeat, not saying a word. He set his motorcycle upright again and climbed on, cranking up the fuel. I did the same, and we sped off once more to find Raven.

It seems that all I can think about is being reunited with my beautiful Raven. It seems that I think about it so much that I don't pay attention to other people's troubles or needs. But that's not true. I grieved as well when Artemis died, but I tried not to talk about her because I didn't want to upset the living twin. His mouth was glued shut until we reached a lone road that was heading to Skyhark, our destination.

_ Raven's POV _

I sat alone on a leather seat in a city bus with my bag in my hands. There was no more Emerald to bother me, because I had left her to Jezzelle. At least the cat would be of use there.

I kept glancing out the window for signs that would signal my arrival in the next town, but nothing was happening. A man about my age turned around and started talking to me about random things. Either he was on drugs because he was talking to me, or he was just bored out of his mind. I had lightened up a bit, so I was willing to speak, but not for long. It was only a matter of time before the guy would pop the question. "So, what's your number? I'd like to hang out more." Why did every guy have to say the same thing? "Wouldn't you like to know," I responded coldly, turning away from him. If another idiot asked for my number ever again, I was gonna have to brake something. "Uh, yeah," the guy said back to me. They never gave up. "Look," I said, leaning in very close to his face. "I don't know who the heck you think you are, and I suggest you stop flirting before someone gets hurt." The guy snorted. "A little lady like you couldn't hurt me," he said bravely. "Oh yeah?" I challenged, my eyes turning crimson red. "Eep," he squeaked, turning away from me. My eyes then turned normal. That trick works every time. I can't believe they all fall for it, I mean come on…I'm not gonna hurt anybody. But it's fun scaring the pants off the guys. Very amusing for me.

Up ahead, I noticed a trucker coming our way. He looked like he was drunk and was going to kill somebody. Must have been coffee that made him this jittery. That was when it hit me- this is only a ONE WAY ROAD! Aside from motorcycles and bikes and stuff that travel to the side, the bigger things go one way…and the trucker was going the wrong way. "OMG," I whispered, thinking of a way to get everyone out of danger. I couldn't use my powers…that would create a rumor about a supernatural person. Wait…or could I?

The driver of the bus looked panicked, trying to think of a way to dodge the oncoming trucker. He swerved to the side for a moment, but then returned to the previous place because the land was too steep- we'd fall of the cliff and die for Heaven's sake! For the sake of everyone on the bus, I ran up to the bus driver and told him to slow down. "That truck is going to hit us! You need to pull over!" I said. "Then what?" he growled. "This bus and everyone aboard will suffer?" Wow. He's a bright one. "No! I have an idea of how to save us!" I said. "It won't work," he judged, keeping the bus going. Shaking, I walked back to my seat and waited my death. Like I said, I couldn't use my magic or anything, and I couldn't jump out the door because it's automatically worked. You need a password to get in. So, I was practically helpless. But wait…the windows! Took me long enough! I aimed my power at the window, making sure no one was looking, and fired. Nothing happened. I fired again. Still nothing. Crud- this thing was made of a magic-proof steel. We were doomed. I blame the idiot driving this thing.

_ BB's POV _

The sound of two truck engines running rang in my ears, and I looked up ahead of me. Apollo did the same, wondering what was making the terrible sound. There was a bus full of people coming towards us- not literally, because we were at the side. Behind us, there was a trucker going the same direction. _On a one way road_. This was so totally not good. "Apollo!" I screamed. He pulled back and looked to me. "If I don't make it," I said. "And you find Raven," I took a breath. "Tell her I love her!" "WHAT!" Apollo shouted after me, but it was too late. I jumped off my motorcycle and morphed into a deer, placing myself in the middle of the two vehicles. They both screeched to a stop, and all the passengers on the bus got off the contraption to the green deer, which was me. The one who got off first was a woman with violet hair and eyes. I gasped and morphed into a human.

_ Raven's POV _

He morphed into a human, right before my eyes, and gave me that look I had remembered so well. _Longing._ "Raven," he whispered my name. He walked towards me, and I would have too, but my feet were stuck to the ground in shock. Then, my best friend, my love, scooped me up into his muscled arms. "Raven," he whispered again. "I've missed you," "I have as well," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his neck and embraced him eagerly. I felt the tears coming, and let them out with all my might, just wishing this moment would never end. Then he brought me down and kissed me on the lips, and I heard the satisfied sighs of the other passengers around us. I didn't care that they saw us. I didn't care if they broadcasted it live to the whole world. All I cared about was that I was with him, and nothing would tear us apart.

Sorry if this was a crappy chapter, and sorry the others were so short. The next chapter is the last one, and it will be very sad. That's why they call this a tragedy.

Please review! Tell me if you love it, hate it, must have another chapter, or anything!

And if anyone sees Raven's birthday eppie, tell me what it's like! (We have to 'go out' for a while and won't be home by eight o'clock. And I really wanted to see it! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)


	10. The End

The End 

_ BB's POV _

Raven and I happily returned home to our awaiting teammates, where questions were answered, pasts were unlocked and secrets were discovered. Apollo followed us halfway back and then went home to Manhattan with the sad news of his fallen sister.

Both of us were closer than ever now, so it was no surprise when I proposed there in broad daylight. Starfire was going 'Aww' the whole time, Cyborg was laughing, and Robin just smiled. Raven was overjoyed at the whole thing and was crying and everything. She fell into my arms and said she loved me, and I said that I loved her back. In six months we were married, happy and together, and things couldn't get better. After two years of marriage, Raven surprised me with a gift. She said it wasn't here yet, but it would be soon. I figured it out almost immediately, and nine months later she delivered a beautiful baby girl whom we named Luna. She looked just like me, with emerald hair and eyes. She had Raven's hardcore attitude and personality, and I loved her. Like I said, life couldn't be better.

We had found out after Luna was born that Star and Robin were getting married. All we could say was that it was about time they committed. They had been keeping their love inside for so long- it's a wonder they didn't blow up from their secret keeping.

Over time I saw that Raven was leaving the house late at night and not returning until morning. She had never kept a secret from me, and I was dying to find out where she was going. So, one morning I asked her where her late night visits led her. It was then that I was afraid what I had asked, because I didn't know what she'd answer. But to my relief, she simply told me the story of Jezzelle and how she still had trouble controlling her powers. Every night she would return to the ruins in Skyhark and train. But deep down inside, I had no idea that her powers were to trigger a phenomenon that was yet to happen. Of course, I had no problem with her nightly travels, as long as nothing was to happen to her. Then one day, her life came to a tragic end.

I was playing with Luna in the back yard of the house that was located in the middle of the country. It was practically the safest place ever, because Luna had to practice her powers and often destroyed things. She only got some of Raven's demon-ness, and would blow up things when she was frustrated or too hyper. Well anyway, I got up from playing and scooped a two-year-old Luna into my arms. I carried her into the house, where I found Raven on her knees on the kitchen floor, breathing heavily. Her pupils shrank to an abnormal size, and her fingernails where grinding into the floor. "Raven?" I asked, my voice edged with pure terror. Luna buried her face into my shoulder and started whimpering, her tiny hand clasping onto the cuff on my shirt. "Mama," she whispered, and started shaking. "Gar…" Raven muttered in a low, demonic tone. "Get Luna out of here. Get away and leave." "What's happening?" I asked, my feet frozen to the floor. "MY POWERS!" Raven screamed, clutching her head while tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes turned that evil crimson color, and black magic began to bounce everywhere and knock into random things. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Raven screamed again, a torrent of wind knocking me over. I backed away, with Luna still clutching onto me, and ran. I was terrified at Raven's power, and normally, I wouldn't have left. It was because I was protecting my daughter, that I had to leave. I didn't know who to turn to, and as I drove away in the truck with Luna at my side, I could see the massive amounts of black magic surging from our house. I had to go somewhere, but where? As an instinct, I drove to Star and Robin's home, where they would keep Luna safe.

After I was sure my daughter would be all right, I drove back out into the country where our house was standing no more. There was debris and junk strewn about, and in the middle of the destruction, was Raven. She was caked in dried blood and dirt, and seemed so…so lifeless. _Or was she?_

After a moment of panicking, I noticed her chest slowly rising and falling. Only a small amount of life left. I scooped her up into my arms and held her close, careful not to lose her. I held her hand to my chest, and then heard her faint voice. "Gar…" she whispered. And that was all. She died in my arms that day, my love died. Just when I had gotten her back. I cried endless tears that day, and Luna did as well. I expected she missed her mother, and that she didn't know she wasn't ever coming mouth. The next day, there was a big funeral in honor of the woman who had risked her life. Even as I stand here next to her grave today, ten years later, I can still remember the priest's words. "Yesterday afternoon, a valuable person was lost in a desperate attempt to protect her family. Mrs. Raven Logan is now dead, leaving behind a daughter and a husband. May God rest her soul and bring peace to her unfortunate family…"

Those words…it made me realize that I would never see my love again, until I died. I had known that before of course, but I hadn't gotten that in-depth about it.

I scold myself now as I cry next to Raven's grave, with a twelve-year-old Luna at my side. "I miss her," she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks as well. She ran her hand delicately over the marble tombstone and looked to the sky, trying to remember those faint memories. I drew her close and whispered words of reassurance into her ear, and then left the graveyard.

That was the last chapter, people. Please review and tell me if it was any good, because I couldn't really feel the sadness, and thought it was a piece of horse manure.

REVIEW AND STAY HAPPY!

Blanchie


End file.
